powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oh Sentai Kagaranger vs Super Sentai
'Oh Sentai Kagaranger vs Super Sentai '''was a movie made to commemorate 45 years of Super Sentai by welcoming the Kagarangers into the Sentai brotherhood. Synopsis When the Kagarangers receive a mysterious letter from a figure beyond the grave, they will learn that their world is bigger than their island, and that their are more like them across time and space. Cast Neutronica * Henri * Eltar * Aoto * Janssen * Kio * Tauro * Lady Myosei * Reagan Gaihito * Zharen * White Wizard Lee Blanc * Emperor Magiiro Gaihito * Empress Hanna Gaihito * Avery Mesinaki * Legion Lord Zedo * Beast Master Ludwig Legends * Tsurugi Ohtori * Tooma Yoimachi * Mio Natsume * Souji Rippukan * Kasumi Momochi * Misao Mondou * Gyabler * Manta Bayrush * Hammer Shadow * Debo Tairyon * Western Yokai Dracula * Trumpus Ranger Powers Flame: Twin Credential, Blazer, Kaga Condor Aqua: Twin Credential, Mizu Sling, Kaga Whale Terra: Twin Credential, Poison Stave, Kaga Hebi Rose: Twin Credential, Rosen Bow, Kaga Eruku Cedar: Mori (Cedar, Cedar Crush), Partner Gattai (Stag) Houou: Kyutama (Houou), Gigantic Houou Lupin Blue: Dial Fighters (Blue, Magic), TOQ3: Ressha (Yellow, Hyper), Hyper Ressha TeiOh Kyoryu Green: Zyudenchi (Green, Armored On, Armor Max), Moving Castle Momoninger: Nin Shurikin (Momo, Chozetsu), Lion Ha-oh World: Cubes (Rhinos, Wolf, Crocodile, Great Instinct Awakened), Tousai Zyuoh Robos * Atarashī Gattai Kaga-oh * Stag Gattai Ki Emperor * Gigantic Gattai Moving Castle * Lion Henge Lion Ha-oh * Hyper Ressha Henkei Hyper Ressha TeiOh * Doubutsu Gattai Tousai Zyuoh * Kyutama Gattai Gigant Houou Continuity This has to be set before episode 39 as Myosei is still Kaga Rose, but has decided to leave (and Kou Zang already has). Notes * Souji and Tooma do not operate their traditional robos ** Souji and Tooma shared Moving Castle due to not having access to their teammates mecha *** and Goodie too for Tooma * This is the first time Mio and Kasmui have assumed the respective power up on screen ** Mio had shared Hyper with with Kagura in Station 30 ** Both Mio and Kasumi had assumed it in stage shows previously ** This also the first time they have piloted the associated robos (Hyper Ressha TeiOh and Lion Ha-oh) solo * The is the first team up to feature 7 robos ** The 3 robos of the current team (Kaga-Oh, Ki, Moving Castle) ** 2 sixth ranger robos (Gigantic Houou and Tousai Zyuoh) ** 2 robos associated with power ups * The Sentai Legends are very different from those in ''Battle Thunder ** Tusurgi Ohtorio was the leader of the team, and Sun Vulcan did not make a cameo ** Lupin Blue was a member, but Lupiranger vs Patranger was adapted after Kagaranger ** Momoninger was also on the team, but didn't use Chouzetsu) ** TOQ 3gou was apart of it as TOQger was skipped, Shinkinger was used instead ** Kyoryu Green was replaced by Kyoryu Gold ** The core Zyuohger suits would be adapted in Hexagon, with many of Misao's aesthetics being used by Eustus (who is also Tsurugi's counterpart), but not the suit ** Saban's Mystic Knights were also important to the Power Rangers adaption * The Kagarangers predecessors appear in the movie See Also * Legends and Lust-''Power Rangers'' counterpart (story) Category:Movies Category:Team-up Movies Category:Oh Sentai Kagaranger Category:Lemurseighteen